


It Starts Again (wake up now)

by QiEclipse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiEclipse/pseuds/QiEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are wondering what happened Shino and Shikamaru give the best explanations, but for clarification all of them have received impressions and memory fragments from the future, no actual traveling or solid memories. The future they come from is close, but not exactly canon, not that it makes much difference.</p></blockquote>





	It Starts Again (wake up now)

Not yet Morning

It all started when 15 children woke up all at once, for no apparent reason, in the middle of the night.

* * *

Sasuke woke up and ran into his brothers room. After observing that he was in fact there and breathing, Sasuke sat down at the foot of Itachi's bed and began to cry. When this woke up Itachi he quietly panicked but nothing he did seemed to help. When their parents came in, disturbed by the noise, Sasuke cried harder. Eventually he calmed down enough to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up in his room at the orphanage. He thought he'd been dreaming about ramen or friends or moon monsters that ate foxes. Which was silly because he'd never had ramen and him having friends was just as unlikely as moon monsters that ate foxes. He would like friends he decided and ramen (mostly friends). He fell back asleep.

* * *

Shino woke up. He noticed a sudden influx of emotions and impressions along with stray bits of knowledge that had not been there when he went to sleep. He was unsure how this came to be. Perhaps a genjutsu of some kind? Doubtful, that someone would infiltrate Kohana's defences along with those of the Aburame clan and then place a weak genjutsu on a child. He glanced at the clock, perhaps it would be best to continue this train of thought in the morning, he didn't think he could keep awake much longer.

* * *

Gaara 'woke up' from the not very restful daze he fell into instead of sleeping and without stopping to marvel at the fact that he didn't actually feel the urge to kill anyone, promptly fell asleep.

Kankuro wandered in a few minutes later when he saw the sleeping Gaara he wondered when he had developed suicidal tendencies and turned tail to flee. it was only then that he noticed Temari standing in the doorway that his half asleep brain caught up with him and he realized that he wasn't dead yet.

Temari and Kankuro ended up curled up under a blanket across from the open door to Gaara's room just to be safe.

* * *

Shikamaru took it the best. He woke up, noticed the discrepancies and after cataloging them for whenever he could be bothered to deal with it, rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. he felt a very strong urge to check on his father but as he could sense his chakra (another discrepancy) he decided it could wait till morning.

* * *

Tenten, upon waking, reached for a weapon that wasn't there and upon noticing its absence got up and searched the house for sharp pointy objects. In the morning her father found her asleep amidst a pile of weapons, including some that were unfinished and several kitchen utensils.

* * *

Kiba woke up and bolted out the window with Akamaru in tow. he wound up on the roof of the Inuzuka complex and slept uneasily in the chill air till morning.

* * *

Lee woke up, shouted something nonsensical about youth, and ran out of the orphanage and down the street. His mad dash ended when he became exhausted, his body unused to such speeds, and ran into a wall.

* * *

Ino woke up and crawled into her parents bed. After triple checking their chakra signatures of course. She didn't question it.

* * *

Choji woke up, he wandered down the hall in search of food. When he got to the kitchen he encountered his not-dead cousin. He latched on to his cousin's leg and refused to let go even with the promise of food.

* * *

Hinata woke up and immediately ran into her cousin's room. He was awake and looking around his room as if trying get his bearings.  
Hinata was so relieved she cried "Neji-nii-san you're alive" and rushing up to him, before stopping, confused because of course he was alive, why had she thought anything different?  
But Neji didn't appear to care and simply hugged her so Hinata let go of her confusion and simply enjoyed the relief and happiness she felt. Come morning her father found them both curled up in Neji's bed

* * *

Sakura woke up disoriented. She tried to call out the names of people that she didn't know but couldn't remember how to say their she tried to get out of bed she ended up falling. She stayed where she fell till morning afraid that she would forget … … anything that she hadn't already.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering what happened Shino and Shikamaru give the best explanations, but for clarification all of them have received impressions and memory fragments from the future, no actual traveling or solid memories. The future they come from is close, but not exactly canon, not that it makes much difference.


End file.
